Consequences
by Ciel-Scamander
Summary: The Winter Cup. One of the most sought after tournaments to win. And Akashi Seijuuro just lost the chance to claim victory once again. Most would say that Rakuzan was destined to lose one day. But nobody could foresee the consequences this loss will bring for Akashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Consequences**

**Title:** Consequences

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **The Winter Cup. One of the most sought after tournaments to win. And Akashi Seijuuro just lost the chance to claim victory once again. Most would say that Rakuzan was destined to lose one day. But nobody could foresee the consequences this loss will bring for Akashi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

**Author's Note: **I haven't watched the third season yet so I'm not sure when exactly Akashi changes back to his original self. I'd also like to apologize if any character seems OOC or if there are any mistakes made as this work has not been beta'd nor is English my first language.

"**There are in nature neither rewards nor punishments — there are consequences."**

**Robert G. Ingersoll**

106:105.

Akashi couldn't believe it.

He actually lost. And in a basketball game no less.

He could hear the crowd cheering, happy that Seirin had won. Happy that they had lost. Even his own ex-team mates, the GOMs, cheered for Seirin towards the end. Nobody wanted them to win. This realization hurt him. They wanted them to lose. No, they wanted him to lose. Him specifically.

Akashi could feel a slight tug inside himself. It was a sensation he hadn't felt for a very long time. But he knew exactly what it meant. Soon another him would dominate this body. He could feel how his two personalities changed places. Bokushi went to sleep and instead, Oreshi awoke from his slumber and took Bokushi's place.

Anybody had yet to discover the change that had just taken place right in front of their eyes. But it's not like anyone would notice the difference anytime soon for the only thing that had changed appearance wise was his eye color. Instead of the mismatched pair he possessed before, now there were two matching crimson eyes adorning his face. The behavior changes that came with the personality change could only be discovered if anyone would bother to interact with him right now. But that's not the case right now as the only thing that would be happening between those two teams would be the lining up in front of each other that is traditionally carried out after an official basketball game.

Akashi doesn't remember much after that. Only that he wanted to get out of the gym and away from the others as fast as possible. He could feel his breathing become faster and more ragged. He felt as if he didn't get enough air into his lungs, like he would suffocate any minute now. Did the walls close in on him? Was that even possible?

He didn't know how but somehow he made it into the locker rooms and locked himself into one of the many stalls inside the toilet before he collapsed onto the floor where he rolled himself into the smallest ball he could muster. Then, right after, the tears began to fall down his cheeks in cascades.

Akashi knew that he most likely had a mental breakdown or even a panic attack. But that knowledge didn't help him in the slightest. He never had a panic attack before – no wait, scratch that. He did have panic attacks before, but not of this severity. Even though, he still didn't know what to do. Every time he had had one of those back in his early childhood he had always waited them out until they had subsided on their own accord. But now he doubted that that will be the case. He didn't want his teammates to see him in such a pathetic state even though he knew that they would help him no questions asked. Especially Mibuchi would once again act like a mother hen towards Akashi.

On the one hand he found it endearing how much Mibuchi worried over him and how much he wanted to cuddle him, but on the other hand he also found it very annoying sometimes. It was nice to know that there was someone out there that cared for him, but sometimes Mibuchi could be too much to bear. Every time that happened and Akashi voiced his thoughts towards the mother hen his once caring face would always, without fail, morph into a disappointed one. Akashi always hated it when that happened. He didn't want to hurt his new teammates and he didn't want to add his burdens onto their shoulders. He knew that they already had more than enough to worry about themselves. He didn't need to add to that his own pathetic problems.

That is why, when Mayuzumi asked him if he was okay, he answered with a simple "I'm fine" and held his breath until he heard the footsteps of Mayuzumi indicating that he accepted his answer and went away to join the others in changing out of his sweaty tricot into fresh clothing. His voice had come out surprisingly steady. Maybe it was because all his life long he had to hide his true emotions so as to come across as superior – or so his father had told him. 'Never show your true emotions or they will be your downfall'.

Once Mayuzumi was away Akashi resumed his helpless sobbing, quietly of course so that his teammates wouldn't hear anything. He didn't want to worry them. It wasn't an easy task. He could still feel that his heart was definitely beating too fast and that his breathing still wasn't back to normal.

"Akashi? Are you really okay in there?" Mayuzumi. Of course he wasn't convinced of his former 'I'm fine'. "You haven't come out of the bathroom in over seven minutes."

"Yes, I am well. Thank you for your concern, but it is unnecessary. I simply have a small stomach ache. It will go away in a little while. You shouldn't worry about me so much. I am fine. You should go ahead without me already. I'll be following at a later time."

Akashi was surprised at himself. That came out very convincing. And his voice hadn't wavered once. If he didn't know otherwise he'd himself believe that everything was okay with him.

"Okay, if you say so. But I'm not very fond of the idea of leaving you behind. Please let me know if your pain gets any worse."

Akashi let out the breath he didn't know he was holding until now. Finally he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi didn't know how long he stayed inside the toilet even after everyone else on his team had already left. Finally he found the strength to stand up and leave the toiletries.

He took a quick shower and clad himself in clean clothes afterwards. While packing his sweaty sports clothes and his wet towel inside his sports bag, he thought about what he should do next. Would it be wise to postpone going home and telling his father the disappointing news? No, that way he'd risk aggravating his father further and giving him a reason to give him a harsher punishment for his lost win. But he didn't want to go home just yet. In fact, he's afraid of going back home. His father would surely be disappointed in him and he hated it when his father felt like that towards him. Not just because disappointment means punishment, but also because he genuinely wants to make his father proud of him. After all, he was the last one that he had left of his family, even though he wasn't the ideal father figure.

In the end, the fear of his father dominated and he made his way home, albeit slowly. He didn't want others to find out what is happening behind the walls of his home. They'd surely think him weak and thus would turn their backs on him. But he didn't want to lose them. Even though he doesn't show it often, no less because he didn't know how, he treasured the friendship he had built up with the other Rakuzan basketball players. It wasn't your typical friendship where you meet up with your friends and do something together every week, but it was a precious moment in his life, and even though he knew he didn't deserve it, especially now that he was the reason that they lost their first game in a long time, he couldn't bear losing this due to his situation at home.

The walk to his home wasn't that far and normally it would only take him about ten minutes. But today he needed twenty minutes to reach the front gates of the Akashi Estate. Breathing in deeply through his nose to keep his anxiety at bay, he pushed open the gates and made his way towards the manor. The sheer monstrosity of the house demonstrated the power the name 'Akashi' held.

Sometimes, Akashi wished that he was born into a different family – not that he would ever tell anyone that. Don't get him wrong, he appreciated all his family name enabled him to do, all the possibilities that were open to him. But that name also brought immense responsibilities and pressure with it. Pressure no normal human being his age could handle – pressure no one _should_ have to handle. But Akashi didn't have a choice in that matter. He was born with that name and everything that it entailed.

Once he stood in front of the entrance door, he slid his key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. The instant he stepped into the entrance hall, one of his personal butlers informed him that his dad wanted to see him and ushered him in the direction of his father's office. _Did he already know that he had lost the game? Is that the reason why he wants to see me so urgently? _Akashi could feel his hands beginning to sweat. The panic was building up again. His breathing became more erratic.

Even though the sole reason why he wanted to speak with his father was ironically exactly what he was freaking out about right now, he couldn't help it. _Would the punishment be more severe if his father were to learn the news from someone other than himself? _He didn't know.

But, luckily for him, he wasn't going to find that out today. Once he had entered the office, he instantly knew from the look on his father's face that he wasn't aware of the news yet. A blessing in disguise, if you could call it that.

"Come inside" His father barely looked up from his work while he said that. Akashi fully stepped into the sparsely furnished room and closed the wooden door behind him. Once that was done, Akashi sat down on one of the chairs that were situated in front of his father's desk.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Akashi knew that he wasn't allowed to talk – at least not before he explicitly was given permission to do so. And his father was still working on his computer, hence why he wasn't spilling the beans already. The waiting made him nervous and put him on edge. It was a common tactic his father liked to use on him to demonstrate the power he held over him.

Finally, Akashi Senior lifted his head to look at his son. "So, how did the game go? I hope you've won once again and didn't disappoint me?"

"I'm very sorry, father. I don't bear any good news. I…" He swallowed nervously, his voice breaking away. "I lost." Akashi's voice was barely above a whisper.

There it was again. The silence.

But this time it felt more suffocating than it did before. Like the air was deprived of its oxygen. Breathing was becoming difficult.

"For your sake I hope that I've just misheard. Because I won't tolerate anything less than an overwhelming victory." The words were said in a calm voice, but it had a dangerous edge to it. It was the calm before the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

"I lost" he said once again, but this time with more confidence, because if there is one thing Akashi's father hated even more than losing it was cowardice.

Wordlessly, Akashi's father stretched out his opened hand towards his son. Akashi knew exactly what was to come. He swiftly unbuckled his belt and gave it to his father. Then he stretched out his own hands, palms facing upwards, and waited for the first blow to come. Even though he was prepared for the hit, it still hurt like hell. But he didn't let it show. His father didn't like it when he openly showed his pain. He said that it would make him look weak. And an Akashi never looks weak.

Ten blows later his hands were stinging and bloody.

"Go to your room and stay there until tomorrow. I don't want to see your face again today."

Akashi did as he was told as he didn't want to aggravate his father further. If his teammates could see him right now. Their fearless leader, only obeying himself, always being the confident pillar – reduced to a coward by one man. That is exactly why he doesn't want his Rakuzan teammates nor his former miragen teammates know what is going on at his home. They would laugh at him, wouldn't trust him anymore, would strip him of his captain title – and that in return would make his father even angrier than he already is right now. No, he simply couldn't let them know. Besides, he didn't need their help nor their pity.

He couldn't stand pity. It made him feel weak and helpless and an Akashi is never weak or helpless. Earlier in his childhood people have always pitied him for the workload his father always gave him or the pressure he 'surely must have been under'. But sometimes, people have simply pitied him just for being an Akashi. Because being an Akashi means work, responsibility and publicity.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short! I am currently suffering from writer's block but I wanted to give you an update so I uploaded what I have written so far of the next chapter. Again I am so sorry! Nonetheless, I hope you still enjoyed this update! **


	4. AN Sorry

I am so sorry to say that, but I won't be able to continue this story for the time being. I'm currently very busy studying for my A-Levels that have been postponed to a later date due to the Corona Virus. We also missed several weeks of tuition which we had to make up for via online tuition. Let me tell you, it was no fun learning stuff on our own that we haven't even covered yet and we need this stuff for our exams.

So for the time being I'll have to put this story on hiatus. Again I am very sorry but I hope you can understand my struggles.


End file.
